This invention relates generally to microcomputers and more particularly to microcomputers adapted for use with small munitions.
As is known in the art, a mine is a tractical device used to deny enemy access to a specific area. A wide variety of mines have been developed (e.g., anti-shipping, anti-tank, anti-personnel), each with its own processing technique to determine whether such mine should be detonated. One particular class of mine is the scatterable land mine which must be capable of self-destruction after a specific, predetermined time interval in order to clear the mine field for access by friendly forces. The need to process information from various sensors (e.g., magnetometers, seismometer, trip wires and disturbance switches), in addition to basic timing functions, has led to the development of a variety of custom LSI digital controllers. Since these custom LSI digital controllers are not programmable, expensive chip mask redesigns are required to change the desired processing, for example, where it is desired to change the predetermined time when the mine is to self-destruct or where it is desired to control different types of mines.
It has been suggested to use programmable microcomputers for mines of the types discussed above. With such microcomputer a programmable read-only memory (PROM) would be programmed in accordance with the timing and process requirements for the particular mine application. This would, because of the inherent flexibility of the processing, offer the capability of easily personalizing the PROM at the time of manufacture. The same microprocessor could be used for a wide variety of mines with the PROM being programmed for the specific mine application. This would avoid the need to wait, and pay, for a redesign, order different parts or alter the mine assembly process.
While the use of programmable microprocessors therefore offers a potential advantage over the customary LSI digital controller, an additional requirement for use of such a microcomputer in a mine application is that it have minimum power requirements.